Percabeth Songfic: Your Song
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: Percabeth one-shots with them throughout their lives based on the song 'Your Song' by Ellie Goulding, originally done by Elton John. WARNING: FLUFFY.


**A/N: This fell out of my head a while ago. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was in a hurry. I don't own PJO, or this fantastic song.**

**IT'S SO FLUFFY! Sorry, I had to do that.**

**R&R please, I was wonderin' if you guys wanted me to write more songfics, because I have a whole playlist for them. :D**

* * *

_It's a little bit funny_  
_This feeling inside._  
_I'm not one of those who can _  
_Easily hide._

It's kind of... a tingly feeling. When he touches me, it wanders from there to the top of my head to tip of my toes. Fuzzy tingles whenever he calls my name. I'm sure he can see it clearly on my face. Why else would he be laughing at my dazed expression?

I'm really not used to being in love. Children of Athena sometimes find it hard to recognize their feelings, but I think Aphrodite's giving me some help. The way he looks at me, I'm sure that he loves me too.

_I don' t have much money,_  
_But boy if I did,_  
_I'd buy a big house where_  
_We both could live._

The Gods are paying me to redesign Olympus, so I suppose that counts as a job. Most of it will go to funding for college, and the rest... well, weddings and houses and children and just living in general are expensive. I really couldn't care less about money, but I do care about Percy. I want to have a life with him, and I don't care how young I am, and how many mistakes I make, because I'm sure that we were made for each other. I want Percy and myself to have a healthy life. I don't want to be living on the edge the entire time I'm with him. With monsters stalking us, It could prove to be difficult...

_So excuse me forgetting,_  
_But these things I do._  
_See, I've forgotten if_  
_They're green or they're blue._

"Shit... Percy!"

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"What color were the invitations? Were they green or blue? I want to match them to the ribbons and my bridesmaids' dresses and the sash on my dress and-"

"Annabeth. Calm down. They were sea-green with dark blue writing and decorations."

"Oh, thank you, Percy. What would I do without you?"

"Well, for one thing, we wouldn't be planning this wedding."

_Anyway the thing is,_  
_What I really mean,_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes_  
_I've ever seen._

Sea-green. Beautiful, sea-green. Beautiful, fantastic sea-green. Beautiful, fantastic, extraordinary sea-green. The color of his eyes was unforgettable.

Walking down the isle, I almost tripped in the sand. He insisted on getting married at the beach. I didn't argue before, but I would have preferred to be walking gracefully down the isle instead of stumbling. The sea was green that day. I was so nervous.

I looked at the benches where all my friends and family were. I know some people separate the two families and friends, but Percy and I didn't give a shit about who sat where. They could sit wherever the hell they wanted to. There was my father, and his wife and kids, Sally and Paul with their little girl. Clarisse and Chris sat near the back with their daughter Silena. Katie and Travis were gazing at me expectantly, and Katie absentmindedly rubbed circles on her pregnant belly. Connor held hands with a girl I didn't recognize. My half brother Malcom smiled and waved at me. Rachel gave me a big thumbs-up from where she stood with a bouquet. Next to Rachel was Thalia. She looked at Nico, her eyes screaming "HELP ME!" she motioned to her dress, but Nico didn't get the message and just blew her an air-kiss instead. Grover and Tyson stood next to each other uneasily by Nico up front. Drew gave me a small smile. We had become friends of a sort. That's a different story though. Then, I looked at Percy, and my fears melted away. Those eyes...

_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song._  
_It may be quite simple but,_  
_Now that it's done..._

Music drifted through our small apartment. I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew Percy came to investigate the source. My fingers danced over the ivory keys, and he sat down next to me.

"I didn't know you could play," he said after awhile.

"Shhh," I hushed him. He snapped his mouth shut, and I continued to play while Percy marveled in silence at the song my fingers were creating. I finished, and turned to him. "You may begin the interrogation now, Mr. Jackson." He grinned at me, making my heart do a little jig in my chest.

Percy put the tips of his fingers together and looked me over carefully, leaning forward.

"Did you write that song?" I nodded. "When?"

"Just now."

"That's amazing."

"It's for you, ya know." Percy blushed and smiled even wider. "Love you," I said.

"Love you too." We leaned on each other, and that moment was perfect.

_I hope you don't mind,_  
_I hope you don't mind,_  
_That I put down it words,_  
_How wonderful life is,_  
_Now you're in the world._

Percy stepped into the room and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't let it show though. I kept up the constant stream of words that fell from my fingers coming.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked me, leaning over to have a better look at what was on my screen.

"I am writing a book about our lives. For the readers, it's fiction, for us it was real."

"Cool, can I help?"

"Sure. A lot of it's about us, like how we became friends, and how eventually... more. It's basically me saying how much I love you. Is that okay?"

He kisses me drunk in response.

_If I was a sculptor,_  
_But then again, no._  
_Or a girl who makes potions in_  
_A traveling show._

If I wasn't an architect, I would probably be an author or a songwriter. I wonder what Percy would want me to be. Just a thought. Even if he did want me to be something else, I wouldn't. I love him a lot, but I have to make my own choices.

_I know it's not much but,_  
_It's the best I can do._  
_My gift is my song and_  
_This one's for you._

Christmas time.

Snow coats New York City in a thick blanket of fleecy white. I shiver in my sweater. We turned the heat down in our apartment so that we could maybe cut a little out of our heating bill. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I cover it with one of my own.

"Hey," he says, handing me a steamy mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey." He sits down next to me, and I snuggle closer. We watch a gentle snow fall, and I think how perfect this would be for a scene in a movie. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's still a couple of days until Christmas, but I want to give you your present now. Is that okay?"

"Sure, you know me." I give him a small smile, set down my mug, then race back to our room. I struggle to reach it under the bed, but eventually I capture it between my fingers. "What are you doing?" he asks, poking me in the butt as I struggle to free myself from under the bed.

"Quit it, I'm getting your presents!" He continues gently jabbing me, and I squeal when he crouches down to tickle me. "Aaahh! Stop it! Percy!" He grabs my hips and pulls me out from under the bed.

"Do you mean to say that I have multiples?" he asks. I slap my hands over my mouth, and he takes it for a 'yes'. I pull the box out from under the bed, and hand it to him. He looks at me incredulously.

"Open it." He shrugs and lifts the cover off the box. Staring him in the face are several blueprints. He takes one out and examines it.

"What are these?" I point to the title: Percy and Annabeth's House. The first thing that comes out of his mouth is, "That's original." And the second after it registers, "Wait, you mean we're going to build a house?" I nod, and he laughs giddily, pulling me into his lap. We share a quick kiss, and I point to the rest of the things in the box.

"One minute. Where is it?" he asks me.

"Near Camp half-blood, so it's outside the city, but near enough that we can visit your mom and Paul often." He kisses me again, smiling against my lips. I pull away and shove the box into his hands.

"Pushy..." he says. I grin at him.

He selects one at random. It's a crude drawing. It looks like it was done by a child. He looks at it, and his eyes tear up a little. "Annabeth... does this mean...?" I nod, and he squeezes me tightly, kissing me silly. I take another glance at the drawing I did. It was of three stick people. A girl stick person (you could tell by her triangle dress), a boy stick person, and a tiny baby stick person. The girl had curly yellow hair, and the guy had spiky black hair. Her eyes were grey crayon dots, and his were green. The small baby had yellow hair and green eyes. Percy kisses me, and I feel a stray tear of joy on his cheek. I kiss it away and brush a little hair back from his face. I reach behind me and hand him the box. There's still one sheet left.

He takes the sheet from the box, and looks it over. "It's sheet music."

"Duh, Seaweed Brain." I roll my eyes, and giggle at how we still use our old nicknames for each other.

"Will you play it?"

"As you wish," I say, quoting The Princess Bride.

_And you can tell everybody_  
_This is your song._  
_It may be quite simple but,_  
_Now that it's done..._

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Yo."

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

_I hope you don't mind,_  
_I hope you don't mind,_  
_That I put down it words,_  
_How wonderful life is,_  
_Now you're in the world._

Percy was working at camp half-blood as a sword trainer. He took Charlie with him. That meant I had the house to myself. I sat down at the piano, and the music flowed freely. I don't know where it came from, but probably somewhere really sappy like my heart or maybe my soul. Must be the hormones. I started singing, softly at first, but soon I was singing at the top of my lungs. The music stopped suddenly, and I realized my fingers hurt.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I gave myself whiplash turning around to see Percy holding our sleeping toddler, Charlie. I bit my lip. I was so happy to see him. I got up and rushed as much as I could to hug him, careful not to disturb Charlie.

"Down, girl," Percy said, the corners of his mouth twitching. He held a finger to his lips, and put Charlie in the nursery. I went to sit back down. A couple of minutes later he closed the door to the nursery and he strolled over to where I was perched on the couch.

"You okay?" he asked pointing to my pregnant belly and sitting down carefully.

"Now that you're here," I said, leaning on him. "I thought up a good ending for that book," I said.

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"This is me. This is him. This is us. This is love."

"I like it."

"I thought you would."

"This is me, this is her, this is us," with one hand he stroked my face, the other rubbing circles on my belly, "this is love."

* * *

**Let the fluffiness continue. Love them sooo much. I have a feeling they would name their kids after people who died in the war. It was either Charlie (Beckendorf) or Michael (Yew). If they had a girl they would name her Zoe or Bianca. Or something along those lines. Clarisse and Chris would steal the name Silena.**

**Sorry, had to rant there. **

**Tell me what you think! Flames are just another form of constructive critisism!**


End file.
